McDonalds
by Aris Winner
Summary: The Gundam boys decide to try out that new McDonalds when Duo gets 'creative'.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, its characters, or McDonalds, so please don't sue me because I'm only 15 and have, maybe, $3.50 to my name.  
  
McDonalds  
  
Duo was watching TV when he saw a commercial for a new, or should I say, old restaurant, it was a replica of a 20th century McDonalds. Duo knew right then and there that he would some how drag the Gundam pilots there for dinner.  
  
"Please, please, please, please, please," begged Duo following Heero, "come on, why not? Give me one good reason."  
  
"Because," answer a very annoyed Heero, "we are not going all the way to earth just to eat at some stupid restaurant you saw on TV."  
  
"That's not a very good reason to me," said Duo just as Quatre came around the corner.  
  
"What restaurant is that?" asked Quatre who just happen to over hear. "McDonalds." replied Duo.  
  
"Oh, I've heard of that," exclaimed Quatre, "over 1,975 billion severed, must be good. My treat."  
  
"Yes!" yelled Duo.  
  
"No!" said Heero.  
  
And so it was they were on their way, with some minor setbacks involving injecting sedatives in to Wufei, who was running around screaming, "Never, Nataku would never go, and neither will I! This is injustice! You are all weak, I am not weak! You will never take me alive! Never, never, never! Nataku!"  
  
Finally, Trowa managed to use his blow gun (a skill he had been practicing for a few months now) to hit Wufei with the needle.  
  
As soon as they walked into McDonalds they looked around.  
  
"It's, it's so...ancient." said a stunned Quatre.  
  
They walked up to the counter and had a look at the menu.  
  
"What's a quarter pounder with cheese?" whispered Duo to Heero, Heero just shrugged.  
  
"Hi, how may I help you?" asked the pimply faced cashier.  
  
Quatre decided to go first.  
  
"Uh, yea, hum, I'll have the hum, lets see now, kay, I'll have the, no, wait, how about, naw, ok, got it, I'll have a small, no large, actually medium coke. Wait, make that a milkshake. Strawberry, wait. No, chocolate. On second thought vanilla. Hold on, scratch that, instead I'll have the..."  
  
"Hurry up!" cried Duo.  
  
"Maybe I should go last." said Quatre blushing as he stepped back. Heero was next.  
  
"I'll have the big Mac meal with a large coke," said a monotone Heero, then giving the cashier his death glare he said, "You got that?"  
  
"Uhm," said a suddenly sweaty cashier, "yea," gulp "I think so."  
  
"The blond guys paying." replied Heero, still giving him his death glare.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Wufei stepped up next and started muttering something about Nataku to himself.  
  
"Excuse me?" said cashier.  
  
"Nothing, I will now have a blueberry muffin, hash browns and an egg McMuffin." said Wufei.  
  
"Hum..."  
  
"What?" asked Wufei.  
  
"We only serve that at breakfast."  
  
"That's, that's injustice!" shouted Wufei and everyone in the restaurant looked at him and he seemed to blush red, but it could have been the light.  
  
"Fine then," Wufei said angrily, "I'll have a large vanilla shake, extra large fries and 6 McNuggets."  
  
Trowa came up to the counter, mean while, a hugh, and I mean hugh line was forming behind them.  
  
"Yes, I'll have 2 big Macs, the largest fries you got, 2 hamburgers, 20 McNuggets, and a large seven-up."  
  
The pilots stared at him, Duo mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Whoa," said Duo, "you almost eat as much as I do!"  
  
"Well I'm a growing boy." replied Trowa.  
  
Then, finally, according to Dou's stomach, it was his turn.  
  
"I'll have 2 big Macs, no, 3 big Macs, 2 quarter pounders with cheese, 2 quarter pounders without cheese, 2 extra large fries, 20 Mcnuggets, a large coke, a large root beer, 2 cheeseburgers and a hamburger."  
  
This time even the cashier's mouth was open. Quatre stepped up.  
  
"Ok, I'll have, hum, oh ya, a hamburger happy meal with a chocolate shake, and don't forget the toy." said Quatre smiling.  
  
"Uh, ya." said the cashier.  
  
After Quatre paid him they all went and sat down at one of the empty tables.  
  
"Oh, look!" exclaimed Quatre as he opened his happy meal, "It's a Hello Kitty toy, isn't it cute?"  
  
"Yes Quatre," said Duo with his mouth full of food, "hey, this stuff is good."  
  
"Injustice," said Wufei, "straws are weak, I will not be weak, I will not, I repeat, I will not drink from a straw like some kind of weak onna." And he took off the lid and drank it that way.  
  
Duo, who was half done eating already, took two fries and shoved them up his nose, why? Well no one was quite sure why.  
  
"Hey, everybody, look at me!" said Duo proudly to the other pilots.  
  
Wufei looked up from his milkshake and Duo snorted, inward, Wufei it would seem, had gotten a vanilla mustache from not using his "weak" straw and when Duo snorted a fry went up his nose.  
  
"Help! Help! Get it out! Get it out!" cried Duo jumping up. Everyone in the restaurant looked at him as he jumped around with his finger up his nose trying to get the fry out, but of course, he only pushed it further in.  
  
All the pilots went red and pretended not to know Duo, who by now, was hyperventilating.  
  
An employ came out with a par of tweezers. It took all four boys to hold Duo down while the employ got the fry out.  
  
After that, they all seemed to have lost there appetite and decided to head home.  
  
On the way back to the colony, Heero was driving the shuttle. Quatre played with his new Hello Kitty toy. Wufei was muttering something about injustice. Trowa was looking a little green. And Duo was going on and on about how no one could ever, ever make him go back to that awful place again. 


End file.
